


Blue

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Series: The Different Phases [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Homesickness, Langst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: Home is blue. The universe is not.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of asterein's lovely, heartbreaking [art](http://www.asterein.tumblr.com/post/164566852651/the-earth-its-so-far-away-i-cant-even-see-it)

He traced his fingers along the glass, feeling the smooth surface drag along his fingertips. Breathing out, he watched as his breath left visible traces along the plane, leaving all but his fingerprints coated in grey. Outside, the universe was alit with bursting colors, from the brightest of whites to the most brilliant of blues, swirling, bursting galaxies that almost never ceased to amaze him.

And yet, here he was, not for the first time, unimpressed with the view. He slid down, wrapping his arms around his knees, and leaned forward until his nose touched the glass. Hooded eyes gazed out into endless possibilities, limitless opportunities, but only a sliver of likelihood pointed towards home. And the direction was nowhere in sight.

The ache that had burned in his chest clawed mercilessly at his emotions, and he quickly swiped his arm against his eyes before the memory of warm smiles and fond words could escape in tears. From home, the world above had seemed a paradise of exploration—of discovery and of chance. But when thrust into this situation with no warning, no inkling of what would happen next, suddenly space became a prison. A cold, beautiful, desolate prison that had harshly torn away his chance of saying goodbye to earth, to his family, to his home.

Another deep exhale, and the universe blurred through the grey that shrunk immediately after settling on the glass. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander into the small portion of his memories that he kept on lock because if he didn't, he'd forever feel that throb of yearning deep in the cavern of his chest.

Almost as if he were there, he would feel the grains of sand sift through his fingers and toes, every grain slippery and miniscule as they fell from his palm in a waterfall of movement that wavered with  simple gestures. The oceanic breeze would be warm as it carded itself through his hair, lifting each strand in a chaotic dance of chestnut brown, and he could practically smell the sea salt that hung heavily in the air, a scent that would cling to every fiber of his being.

And the sky, a distinctly free-spirited blue that held promises of laughter and sunburn as it surrounded the radiant glow of the sun. Its reflection over the ocean as it would crash and froth against land would send salt water spraying into his face, a cooling reprieve from the searing heat that would eventually peel his skin.

Finally, very faintly, he would hear the cries of seagulls and crashing waves intermingle with the bickering and laughing from his nieces and nephews as they run by, his siblings in tow as they would be dragged and dumped without hesitation into the warm waters. With the image of his siblings and family, came the soft image of his mother, her eyes the exact same shade of blue as his own. The corners of her eyes would be crinkled, a great indicator of how much she loved to smile, and her eyes would glimmer, the color so crystalline and beautiful that it rivaled the beaches near their home.

Slowly, his image of her lovely smile started to crumble, her eyes dimming with a faint shine as she cried into his father's arms as he held her, smoothing down her hair as they mourned over the disappearance of their youngest child.

And just as quickly as he had opened the memory, he slammed it shut, shoving it deeply into the back of his brain. The prickling of desire and melancholy overtook his mind, wracking deeply within his bones, and caused him to clench his teeth in the hopes of muffling the escaping wounded noises that echoed in the dark hall. Burying his face into his arms, he refused to glance out the windows again.

Because home was blue.

And the universe was not.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.quiznaksicles.tumblr.com)


End file.
